User talk:Gr8kingchaos
I see you had your hands full today. Nicely done. 16:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up the mess caused by that IP user. Cheers, 21:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :*You have my thanks as well. It appears someone really hates my work. As far as I can see, all of the attacks were on Triumvirate pages. Curious. 21:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :*Meh no worries that is trivial fix work since I only had to use rollback on like 2 of the edits the rest were all undos..... 22:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :**It is good that we have around-the-clock watch of the wiki, and I also believe that the vandalism is coming from the same person or same group of people. 21:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :**Also, if you could, please take a look at Template:Ban appeal. 21:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :**ah yes will do.......sorry I haven't been active as I was on a retreat until like 10 minutes ago.... 18:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Boss Articles Many clans do PvM events which involve bosses such as corp, KBD and Kalphite Queen. Clans also do Activities (Minigames) for events and such activities as Barbarian Assault and Soul Wars involve high level bosses. We don't give a major description of these bosses like the RSW would but they are there for clan-page makers to link to for those who don't know what they are. 01:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah makes sense now that I think about it...meh I suppose to simplify things you can include the link to the main wiki for those pages for a more in depth explanation of said bosses......just a suggestion there 13:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :* That's what my recent edits to the Boss pages were for. I was adding the RSW template to them. 08:06, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello King, it's good to see you. I thought you had quit the Wiki, but nonetheless, I'm glad that another one of my old friends is still here. I'll archive it when I get the time (which will probably be never lol). I have to ask. I have translated the katakana in your signature and it says Kaiser Chao. I think you were going for Kaiser Chaos, but the Japanese language isn't structured like ours, so you're essentially saying Kaiser Ciao. 02:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for doing that. It's been up on my list for a while but I never got around to it. 02:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) 02:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 02:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry, I forgot to add you to that conversation. I've been extreamly busy, and wasn't able to edit as much as I would have liked too. So... I kinda forgot about you dude... Srrz, no hard feelings right? (I've been working on fixing a corupt minecraft database of over 1gigbite for the past week... NOT FUN!!! Don't corrupt minecraft databases, it's bad!!!) + I've been working on a new AoS website, & trying to get a dpick... still not got anything :S Anyways, sorry 03:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya well, lets just say I built a giant pyramid and the backup didn't have it on it because it was 2 days old... 18:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I was 4 AM so all I noticed was the vandalism on the homepage. 15:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 19:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I got lagged out about 20 minutes after the problems started. 22:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm on! 22:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Party Invite! 99 Defence Party Location: 10:00PM EST Yanille The Excel's House 19:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) * Yup 21:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) My name always = my sig 22:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop Template Hey, just a little reminded that the Stop template needs to be typed as - not just . This is so that your signature appears properly. Thanks, 06:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I like to use PStop when it's borderline or minor. 05:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) KoA Page I blocked that random IP address that made the edits to KoA. Thanks for reverting the edit. 15:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) No they just need to learn how to not make a 20 line break :P 19:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC)